Conventionally, the optical systems used in an atomic emission spectrometer include an excitation source, a plurality of lenses, a wavelength selector, and a plurality of detectors. Typically, the wavelength selector is a single slit configuration. The use of single slit based wavelength selector reduces the stability of the conventional optical system. Further, the wavelength selector is configured to direct the composite light towards the plurality of detectors. Each of the plurality of detector is tuned to capture the diffracted composite light of a particular wavelength. Typically, these detectors are charge coupled devices. However, the use of multiple charge coupled devices increases the cost of the optical system.
Therefore, there is felt a need for a multi-scan optical system that alleviates the above-mentioned drawbacks of the conventional optical system.